The Star Rebel Team
Note: This Star Fox fanfic is centered around my own fan-made characters, some of which include Greneck Mist, Derick Cloud, SLOB64 (a clumsy robot parody of ROB64) and Lord Dagethria, a reptillian sorceror. Anyway, Greneck Mist is a super awesome super cool, super amazing teenage green fox with emo black hair, he wears a trendy black suede jacket, and a white undershirt with an official Star Rebel team emblem embroidered on it, he is the leader of the Star Rebel Team, and his favorite things to do include flying off into the galaxies and blasting asteroids, kicking bad guy butt, praying to legendary Kitsunes, supporting his pals, applying styling gel to his punk emo hair, and rocking out to awesome funkadelic tracks, and basically just acting as awesome and heroic and cool as a green fox can. Derick Cloud is also a member of the Star Rebel team, he's an orange furred fox with a buzz military haircut. The Star Rebel team is comprised mostly of CCU (Corneria City University) students who fight evil with their custom-made Arwings in their spare time (or maybe they just dropped out of school, I dunno). The Star Rebel team has several other members too, who you will find out about in later editions. The morning is ripe with danger and excitement. I feel the cool breeze brush against my green fox fur violently, almost as if reminding me of the importance of my mission, and that this could be the last day of my life. Today I had to take out a base controlled by robotic soldiers, half robot, half human. I charged up my laser gun and raced into the building, hiding unsuspectingly behind a steel barrel. It was fun hearing bullets make the clangy sounds against the steel barrel as they bounced off. Good thing my enemies weren't using advanced machine guns. And really, I had no tension, for this was what I did, I was used to it. Since I could tell I had been detected, using quick wits and even quicker reflexes I zapped the attacking enemy combatant in the head with my ray gun, sending him falling to the ground, dead and done for. Another combatant tried to shoot me afterwards, but I took care of him too, and he fell down dead side by side with the other combatant. Legs crossed, hands on hips, standing beside a wall plastered with graffiti, was my beautiful crush, and main squeeze, Cynthia Koraway, the cat girl. "Good job taking out those combatants Greneck! Mind if I help out?" she asked. "Not at all," I replied. "But make sure you stay out of trouble. I know you're experienced but I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you!" I said. So me and Cynthia headed down underground into the main control station where the giant crystal was. "ANOTHER GIANT CRYSTAL?" I shouted. "Yes, I know, it's absurd!" said Cynthia. The crystal was protected by a highly protective force field and in order to disable it, we had to kill all the robots in the room . An onslaught of enemy demonic half robot-half human baddies came rushing in crouching down behind barrels and walls, and shooting at us. We dodged and successfully evaded most of the bullets and beams, as we blasted our enemy prey like the vermin they were. After they had been wiped out, I turned to Cynthia. Cynthia pointed at the blue force field which was fading away slowly. When the crystal switch appeared, I shot it, activating a time bomb. The entire base was about to blow. "We've gotta get out of here immediately!" said Greneck, pulling Cynthia out of danger as the timer began to tick. After finding our way out of the base, we watched in awe as it blew up in smoke. "Lord Degethria has a few less henchman now!" I said proudly. I reached for Cynthia's hand but felt a ray gun she was holding instead. "Greneck, you keep trying to steal my GHF Plasma rifle. You're practically in love with it. You've got a waay better arsenal than me, yet you're a collect them all type of person, you collect ray guns like I used to collect dolls as a little girl!" said Cynthia. Greneck groaned. "No, actually, it's because, we've been on a lot of missions together, and I've been, well, I've been wanting to hold your hand, but I guess nothing stands between that hand and your gun!" said Greneck. "I can hold it in my other hand, just this once!" said Cynthia, holding hands with Greneck. "That's cool!" said Greneck. Suddenly they saw ray gun beams being fired at them. "DUCK! INCOMING ENEMY!" said Cynthia. There was silence. It wasn't an enemy, sure enough, it was Derick Cloud, coming up the hills from behind a nearbye trench. "Greneck Mist!" said Derick. "I haven't seen you in a long time bro!" he said. Derick was like a crazy little brother to me. He was always my best friend, ever since I had rescued him when he was the stranded solo soul of a large deserted forest planet. He came up and hugged me and Cynthia. "Good to see you guys! Lord Degethria's trying to use stones to harness Planet Plibble's internal core magical earth powers to use them to start an apocalypse," warned Derick. "We have to stop him, oh, and how long have you two been going steady?" he said, as he noticed I was holding hands with Cynthia. "Umm, we're still, really really steady, trust me. I mean we're still going steady, excuse me!" I said looking sheepish. "Haha! Uh huh!" said Derick laughing. "Anyway, we've got to stop Lord Degethria at all costs! I heard one of his evil plans is to put our souls into machine robot super soldiers!" added Derick. "YEAH, let's stop him that's terrible! Come on let's go!" said Derick. "Don't forget me, boys!" said Cynthia trailing behind. Just as we were escaping bullets were being fired at us. We quickly hid behind a trench, and I, Greneck Mist, the coolest most fun loving badass green fox of all time, shot them down, one by one. Then they decided to retreat to their secret lair underground. "Come on guys, to the Greneck Mist cave!" I declared. My friends were confused. "We can fool the remaining enemies watching from behind the trench into thinking we're sinking into quicksand!" I told my friends. They thought that was insane, and they looked at me like I was from Fortuna. "No seriously guys, I can create a warphole to the Greneck cave anytime we need one!" I said, pulling out my warphole activation device, that was actually a modified Kiwi Guyphone. As soon as I activated the device, me and my friends began sinking into the ground. I heard the enemy forces clap and cheer as they watched us sink, and when we finally hit the bottom, we found ourselves in my personal pad, my awesome little dojo, my secret garden of hope, peace, and wonder. "Wow, I remember when you first showed me this place, Greneck! You're cool!" said Derick. "He is, isn't he? Greneck Mist, he's the one, yeah!" said Cynthia. "YEP! GRENECK MIST FOR THE WIN!" added Derick. "Way to go Greneck, you really fixed this place up nicely! Liking the plants!" Cynthia said. "PLANTS? WHERE? They could be enemy infantries in disguise. SHOOT THEM," said Derick. "We can't take any chances," he added. Cynthia did not understand the odd nature of my friend Derick. "Your friend sure is unique," said Cynthia. "Didja hear that Greneck? She said I was unique!" said Derick. "Yeah, heh, umm, that wasn't a compliment though" I assured him. "How do you know?" asked Derick. "Trust me, I know things" said Greneck. "Yeah, you do" said Derick. "That's why I'm glad you're my best pal. And remember, nothing will ever stand in the way of our friendship, unless I were to umm, "accidentally" shoot you out of rage or something," he added. Derick always seemed a bit off, and even fruity at times. I worried he was a psychopath on occasion. He always thought I was the odd one though, maybe cuz I can recite entire episodes of Captain LaserCannon or cuz I have I have hair, meditate, and eat grubtub fungus for the flavor. He had problems though, despite his outward appearance of being a typical M-16 assault rifle wielding camo wearing military-ish red furred fox. I felt bad for him. He had ADHD, manic fits of ray gun blasting, and issues with hero worship. I suspected he had a tiny man crush on me or something. Then again, I can hardly blame anyone for liking me. I'm Greneck Mist. "I would have STARVED on that forest planet were it not for you Greneck" said Derick. "Yeah, I know I know. We have to get serious here though, we have to take out the evil Lord Degethria before he captures everyone and transfers their souls into machine like super soldiers like what you were warning us about earlier!" I said. "Did I say that? That was just a movie I saw, ok? I HAVE NO BASIS FOR ANYTHING I SAY AT ALL!" said Derick frantically chasing his tail. Cynthia shoved Derick aside, and came walking up to me like a Miss Corneria Contestant taking the stage. She was really good at walking up to people, but that's beside the point. "What's the situation, Greneck?" she asked me in a raspy voice. "Well, Degethria's forces suffered a major blow when we blew up their base, but Degethria himself is still trying to take over Corneria!" said Greneck. "But he's a wizard. A level 10 lizard wizard. You'd think he'd attack us with magic, not technology" said Cynthia. "He's getting help from Andross and legions of yellow monsters with lightening bolts for tails, or so it seems. Hopefully the Star Fox team will be able to take out Andross, while we take out Degethria. Degethria is hiding on Macbeth!" I told Cynthia. "SLOB64, tell us what's going on in the Lylat System! Put the projection up on the monitor" said Greneck. "Will do boss, your wish is my mistake, I mean, command," said SLOB64. He tripped over a banana peel next to one of Greneck's go carts from childhood. "OOPS, this is a serious flaw in my design," said SLOB64. "Be sure to correct it later Greneck". "That stupid robot. I could kick it RIGHT in the nuts and bolts" said Derick. "Very funny Derick," said Cynthia rolling her eyes. "If we could just..lift up SLOB64 and help him get to the projection screen, come on Greneck, help me out here, I'll get his arms, you lift his legs" said Cynthia. So we pulled up SLOB64, his bolts, chips, and nuts falling out as we did so, and he was barely able to remember his programming, but still managed to get an image on the projection screen anyway. SLOB64 popped up a message for us, from Cynthia's friend, Kate, a mystical starseed channeler for the Lylation Federation of Planets. She had white fur, and was dressed like a gypsy fortune teller. "Greetings, Greneck Mist, this is Amarynthia Tarenathia, the celestial Kitsune goddess of cosmic peace and happiness, being channeled through Kate, that's me, here to inform you, that you're one good looking green fox! You're a stud!" said Kate, winking at Greneck. "Well, gosh, thanks," I said, blushing. Cynthia was jealous, of course. What girl wouldn't be? What girl wouldn't want to date me? I'm Greneck Mist, for crying out loud. You know? Greneck Mist? The most awesome heroic foxiest fox in the known universe and beyond? Ya follow, all you single ladies reading this? Ok, well anyway, Cynthia scolded Kate harshly, and told her to never flirt with me or call me a stud ever again. Good thing too, cuz I was digging it bigtime. But anyway, Kate continued on with her message. "The Star Fox team shall handle things with Andross. All you have to do, one with the soft green fur, is take out Degethria, the evil lizard wizard" said Kate. "Along the way you will collect mystical stones. The mystical stones will help you tap into the planets energy core and give you the strength you need from the earth spirits, that will help you fight evil" said Kate. "Cool, can I have one?" I asked foolishly. "You honestly believe I'm gonna reach out of the screen and like, hand you a mystical stone? No way, they're in 3 magical Kitsune temples" said Kate. "Will you be there in each temple?" I asked. "No, but Cynthia will, you like Cynthia, not me remember? Cyyynthia, she's right next to you. My friend, Cynthia, my beautiful friend Cynthia Koraway" said Kate. "Oh yeah, I remember her!" I said. "And you remember me too right? Cuz you're my hero, and I wanna be best friends with you forever" said Derick. "Yeah, you too, Derick, I guess!" said Greneck. "And for the record, I'm gonna let you have Deathly Rust, the first ray gun you showed me how to use" said Derick. "Really? Hey, you didn't have to do that. Thanks though, Derick!" I said. "No problem, Greneck!" said Derick. "Anytime, Derick" I said. "Yeah, absoloutely, Greneck" said Derick. "Ten 4, Derick" I said, heading out the door. Cynthia groaned. "Stop humoring Derick, Greneck. We're on our way now, remember boys?" "Oh yeah, that's right. We've gotta take out the drug cartel! Right?" said Derick. Me and Cynthia paused and stared at him, giving him "the look." "No, we're trying to prevent Degethria from stealing the energy power core from the planet, remember?" I said. "OH, that's right. Degethria's trying to shut down the Donut Bar in downtown Corneria City. Let's hit the streets and protest!" said Derick. "Whatever. All I know is, we have a mission" I said. Then I turned back and saw SLOB64, lying dead on the floor. "AND…we've gotta take better care of our robot" said Cynthia, eyeing Derick suspiciously. "I shot him! I filled that robot full of led with my M-16 assault rifle. I did it for the lolz!" said Derick. "Oh boy, we have a real problem" said Cynthia. "Yeah!" I agreed. To be continued….. SRSLY…. This WILL be continued…. To be continued….